Loading
by tetsuhideyoshi
Summary: Situs yang dibuka sang setan Yoichi Hiruma selain situs hack!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Situs yang dibuka sang setan Yoichi Hiruma selain situs **_**hack!  
**_**Pairing: Hiruma Yoichi X Anezaki Mamori  
Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke ; Loading © TetsuHideyoshi  
Warn: Segala sesuatu di fict ini, hanyalah fiksi belaka (iyalah) *ditembak bazooka*

* * *

**

Jam 4 sore. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Anggota Devil Bat sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Hiruma Yoichi berdiri sambil memegangi senjata kesayangannya, bazooka.

"Yak, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini!" serunya kepada anggota Devil Bat yang diikuti helaan nafas lega dari seluruh anggotanya.

Seperti anggota-anggota lainnya, Hiruma berganti baju dan mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari loker. Tetapi, saat anggota lainnya pulang, dia lebih memilih untuk menetap di ruang loker sambil bermain dengan laptop-nya. Ia membuka _tab browser_nya dan mengetik alamat suatu situs _hacking_. Lalu ia membuka satu tab lagi dan mengetik alamat sebuah situs. Saat situs itu _loading_, sebuah suara lembut datang dari belakangnya.

"Hiruma? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Cepat-cepat Hiruma me_minimize_ _browser_nya itu. "Ma-manager bodoh? Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Ada yang ketinggalan," katanya. "Handphone-ku." Mamori menunjukkan handphone-nya yang berwarna pink.

"Aku tidak minta untuk melihat handphone-mu, manager" tanggap Hiruma. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengambilnya, cepat pulang, sana!"

Namun Mamori tidak bergerak. Dia menatap ke layar laptop Hiruma dengan tatapan curiga. "Kau… sepertinya laptopmu itu mencurigakan,"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, manager bodoh?"

"Kau… JANGAN-JANGAN KAU BUKA SITUS PORNO, YA?" seru Mamori yang kepalanya segera dijitak oleh Hiruma.

"BUKAN, DASAR BODOH! SUDAH SANA PULANG!"

"Nggak akan sebelum aku lihat apa yang kau buka! Aku nggak bakal percaya kata-katamu!"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan situs yang macam-macam, bodoh!" elak Hiruma sambil menutupi layar laptopnya dengan jarinya.

Mamori mengambil mouse. "Tanganmu—awas!" katanya sambil meminggirkan tangan Hiruma dari layar. Akhirnya Mamori berhasil me-maximize tab itu dan…

Hiruma cepat-cepat menutup laptopnya. "MANAGER BODOH! SUDAH KUBILANG KAU PULANG SAJA! KENAPA KAU MENGGANGGU KERJAKU SIH? PULANG, SANA!"

Mamori tersentak dan berlari keluar pintu. Dia berlari seraya mengetik dengan cepat di browser handphone-nya. Tangannya dengan lihai mengetik alamat situs .jp.

Mamori memasuki suatu halaman yang ber-_layout _putih dan penuh dengan gambar hati. Dia berpikir dalam hatinya apa mungkin Hiruma yang seperti setan itu mau memasuki halaman yang penuh warna seperti ini. Setelah _sign up _dengan _username _bernama 'PinkuMori', dia meng-klik suatu _link _yang bertuliskan "_103 online users_" kemudian melihat _list user _yang online.

Sejenak, dia berpikir bagaimana ia menemukan user Hiruma sedangkan ia tidak sempat melihat username Hiruma? Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, dia menemukan suatu username yang memastikan bahwa itu adalah Hiruma—'DevilBatBoss'

Mamori meng-klik username Hiruma dan muncullah sebuah _chatbox. _Lalu Mamori memulai _chat _yang akan mengubah pandangannya akan setan dari Devil Bat itu.

* * *

**Ufufufu, pertama kali bikin fict Eyeshield21. Sebenarnya saya mau bikin ini fict buat Hetalia, Cuma karena tiba-tiba saya mengetahui kalau salah satu kouhai saya senang berkeliaran di fandom Eyeshield21, tercetuslah ide saya untuk muncul di fandom ini (sebenernya udah lama kepikiran, Cuma mikir betapa susahnya bikin cerita cinta antara setan dengan malaikat jadi saya sempat mengundurkan diri *plak*) **

**Yokay, see you at chapter 2! Review kudasai! /killed/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Mamori sengaja bergabung di komunitas pencari cinta agar dia mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Hiruma di situs cinta seperti itu!

* * *

**

CHAT

Users: DevilBatBoss, PinkuMori

PinkuMori: Malam…

DevilBatBoss: Malam

PinkuMori: Anggota DevilBat, ya?

DevilBatBoss: Ya  
DevilBatBoss: Memang kenapa?

PinkuMori: Tidak..  
PinkuMori: Aku suka DevilBat..  
PinkuMori: Mereka pro! Terutama si Eyeshield 21  
PinkuMori: Kalau kau? Kau pemain nomor berapa?

DevilBatBoss: Aku nomor 1  
DevilBatBoss: Tidak terlalu menonjol sih  
DevilBatBoss: Namun aku kaptennya

Mamori terbelakak sambil tertawa kecil. _'Tidak terlalu menonjol? Seperti bukan Hiruma saja..'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Kemudian dia melanjutkan mengetik di handphone-nya.

PinkuMori: Kau kapten?  
PinkuMori: Kenapa kau bergabung komunitas cinta seperti ini?  
PinkuMori: Bukannya biasanya kapten itu orang yang kuat dan gahar ya?

DevilBatBoss: Aku bergabung komunitas ini berharap ada orang yang akan membantuku  
DevilBatBoss: Aku menyukai seseorang sih…

Kali ini Mamori benar-benar kaget. Hiruma… menyukai seseorang? Tapi siapa? Hal itu membuatnya amat penasaran. Dia mengetik lebih cepat.

PinkuMori: Ooh.. Siapa?

DevilBatBoss: Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu  
DevilBatBoss: Tapi jika kau membantuku dan aku berhasil mendapatkannya aku akan memberitahumu

PinkuMori: Baiklah..  
PinkuMori: Bagaimana cewek itu?

Mamori terlalu serius mengetik sehingga tanpa ia sadari ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur, kemudian melanjutkan _chat_nya dengan Hiruma.

DevilBatBoss: Menurutku dia orang yang baik dan ramah  
DevilBatBoss: Dan juga cantik

Otak Mamori berputar. Setahunya, kenalan ceweknya hanya sedikit. Yang paling dekat dengannya hanya Suzuna dan dirinya. Namun dia tidak mau membuang waktu untuk berpikir seperti itu. Dia kembali mengetik.

PinkuMori: Kau pernah memberinya hadiah?

DevilBatBoss: hadiah? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hadiah sebelumnya  
DevilBatBoss: Mungkin akan cukup jitu (tertawa)

Mamori langsung membayangkan Hiruma tertawa karena hal seperti itu. Hal itu membuat Mamori geli.

DevilBatBoss: Tapi kapan aku bisa memberinya hadiah?

PinkuMori: Hm.. Apa cewek itu akan berulang tahun?

DevilBatBoss: Tidak

PinkuMori: Apa ada event mendatang?

DevilBatBoss: Tidak tahu  
DevilBatBoss: Eh, tapi sepertinya ada  
DevilBatBoss: Prom kelulusan Deimon

"Astaga!" Mamori menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa sama sekali kalau minggu depan itu adalah prom kelulusan dan dia belum menyiapkan apa-apa. "Kenapa aku lupa hal seperti itu? Dan kenapa yang mengingatkanku harus _Hiruma?_"

PinkuMori: Nah  
PinkuMori: Kenapa tidak kau berikan saat prom?

DevilBatBoss: Ide bagus  
DevilBatBoss: Terima kasih, ya

Muka Mamori merah membayangkan jika Hiruma mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih'—salah satu kata termahal dari mulut Hiruma—kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepala dan mengeluarkan pikiran itu dari otaknya.

PinkuMori: Sama-sama..  
PinkuMori: Ah, aku harus mandi sekarang  
PinkuMori: Selamat malam, ya..

DevilBatBoss: Baiklah  
DevilBatBoss: Malam

PinkuMori left the chat.

Mamori menutup layar handphone-nya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Geli, penasaran, kaget. Namun ada perasaan yang aneh. Yang membuat hatinya sedikit menyesak. Dia tidak tahu apa itu. Setelah berpikir sampai 5 menit, dia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**Narasi-nya dikit ya.. kebanyakan chat =,= yep! That's the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you like it. Sampai bertemu di chapter 3, ciaossu! ;D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Mamori merasakan perasaan yang ganjil… apa itu?

* * *

**

Sebenarnya hari itu biasa saja bagi Mamori—Hiruma masih mengarahkan pasukan-pasukan Devil Bat-nya dengan AK-47—jika dia belum mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Hiruma bergabung dengan situs cinta agar percintaannya dibantu. Setiap bertemu dengan Hiruma, dia selalu ingin tertawa, tetapi di lain sisi dia ingin menjerit kepada Hiruma.

"Kau kenapa sih, manager sial?" tanya Hiruma saat latihan usai.

"Ha? Aku? Aku.. aku kenapa?" Mamori menanyainya balik sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hiruma menggeleng.

"Malah bertanya kepadaku. Justru aku tidak tahu kau kenapa, manager bodoh! Kau seperti aneh hari ini," Hiruma menatapnya curiga, yang membuat Mamori seperti sedang dipelototi oleh setan (karena memang itu yang terjadi).

"Aku… aku nggak apa-apa kok! Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh deh, Hiruma!"

"Tapi kau betul-betul aneh hari ini, manager sialan!" Hiruma ngotot ingin tahu. Mamori berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri membelakangi Hiruma.

"Aku nggak apa-apa! Ngotot amat, sih!" seru Mamori kepada sang kapten. Lalu ia berjalan menuju lokernya.

Ia hendak membuka lokernya saat Suzuna tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata, "Hayo~ Ada apa dengan Mamo-nee dan You-nii? Kalian berdua sedang bertengkar karena orang ketiga, ya~?"

"A—Apa? Suzuna, jangan mengarang yang tidak-tidak, dong!"

"Kalau aku salah, kenapa muka Mamo-nee merah?"

"Ha—haa?" Mamori memegangi pipinya yang panas. "Nggak! Nggak mungkin! Sudahlah, Suzuna!"

"Hahahaha~~ You-nii sama Mamo-nee pacaran lho!" Suzuna mengumumkan kepada seluruh anggota Devil Bat. Lalu mereka meneriakkan "APA?" serentak, seakan-akan mereka adalah kelompok paduan suara.

"Mamori-neesan, apakah itu benar?" tanya sang Eyeshield 21, Sena.

"Nggak, Sena! Jangan percaya hal begitu—"

Hiruma mengeluarkan senapan-senapannya dan segera menembakannya. Seluruh orang di ruang loker pun tiarap dan teriak kewalahan, mencari tempat berlindung. Kecuali Mamori, dia mengambil sapu terdekat dan menangkis semua peluru yang dilontarkan senapan Hiruma.

"Diam kalian! Kita nggak punya waktu untuk bicara tentang hal tidak jelas seperti itu! Seharusnya waktu luang digunakan untuk membicarakan strategi mendapatkan Christmas Bowl!" seru Hiruma. Dia berhenti menembak, dan memasukkan senapannya ke dalam tas-nya lagi. Dia pun berjalan keluar, meninggalkan seluruh anggota Klub Amefuto SMU Deimon terbengong.

CHAT

Users: DevilBatBoss, PinkuMori

DevilBatBoss: Hei  
DevilBatBoss: Kau lagi

PinkuMori: iya.. memang kalau aku lagi, ada apa?

DevilBatBoss: tidak apa-apa

PinkuMori: Kau sudah membeli hadiah untuk cewek itu?

DevilBatBoss: Belum  
DevilBatBoss: Aku bingung ingin membelikannya apa  
DevilBatBoss: Kalau kau sebagai cewek, ingin dibelikan apa?

PinkuMori: Hm… Tergantung cewek itu sendiri, inginnya apa..  
PinkuMori: Kalau aku sih… mungkin perhiasan dan yang lain-lain akan cukup bagus..

DevilBatBoss: Perhiasan? Baiklah..

PinkuMori: Eh?  
PinkuMori: Kau mau membelikannya itu?

DevilBatBoss: Ya

PinkuMori: Ooh…  
PinkuMori: Selamat berjuang, ya!  
PinkuMori: Aku left

DevilBatBoss: Baiklah

PinkuMori left the chat.

* * *

"Mamori? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ibu Mamori saat melihat anaknya memakai pakaian pergi dan menenteng tas.

"Aku mau beli gaun bu, untuk prom kelulusan minggu depan," jawab Mamori sambil memakaikan sepatu ke kakinya. "Aku pergi ya, bu!"

"Hati-hati, Mamori!" seru ibunya saat Mamori sudah di depan gerbang rumah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mamori sudah berada di gerbong kereta menuju Shibuya. Karena ramai, dia terpaksa berdiri dan berdesak-desakan. Dan tanpa sengaja dia mendorong seseorang.

"Aw—Ma-maaf! Saya tidak sengaja— Hiruma?"

"Heh? Kau lagi, manager sial?" tanggap Hiruma santai.

"Kenapa kau naik kereta ini?"

"Memang tidak boleh kalau aku naik kereta jurusan ini?"

Mamori terdiam. Selain karena dia tidak bisa menjawab, dia terdorong-dorong oleh orang dibelakangnya.

"Ck, dasar kereta sial," kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Jangan, Hiruma!" cegah Mamori, tapi terlambat. Hiruma menembakan senjatanya yang membuat semua orang di kereta panik dan mengira bahwa kereta itu dibajak.

"Nah, kalau seperti ini kan, nyaman," ucap Hiruma seraya menaruh kembali senjatanya saat semua orang yang tadinya berdiri sekarang berjongkok ketakutan, kecuali Mamori.

"Hiruma! Kenapa kau selalu membuat kerusuhan di setiap tempat,sih?"

"Bukan aku yang mulai. Mereka yang mencari masalah."

"Jelas-jelas kau yang mulai, Hiruma! Berdesak-desakan di kereta kan, hal yang wajar! Apalagi sekarang itu malam Sabtu!" Hiruma menutup kupingnya dengan kedua telunjuknya, tidak mau mendengarkan omelan Mamori. "Hei, dengarkan aku!"

Mamori menarik lengan bajunya, membuat Hiruma menoleh ke arahnya. Saat Mamori menarik lengannya, Mamori juga memajukan wajahnya, yang membuat wajah mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal. Hal ini membuat Mamori memerah.

"A-Aaah! Sudahlah! Aku capek bicara denganmu!" Mamori mendorong Hiruma.

"Hee… sudah kuduga dari dulu, manager sial."

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku." Hiruma membuat permen karetnya menjadi balon dan balon itu pecah dengan segera. Terjadi _pause _selama beberapa detik.

"HAH?" teriak Mamori. "Itu—nggak mungkin, kan?" Jantung Mamori berdebar.

"Hm.. tidak mungkin, ya?" ejek Hiruma.

"Te—tentu saja! Mana mungkin kan?"

'_Mana mungkin? Lalu kenapa aku berdebar?' _ucap Mamori dalam hati. "Sudahlah, Hiruma! Dari tadi sore kau selalu menanyakan hal yang aneh!" Mamori membuang mukanya dari pandangan Hiruma.

"Oke, oke, aku tidak tanya apa-apa lagi." Hiruma mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti sedang disergap polisi. Tapi seorang Hiruma tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu saat disergap polisi. "Tapi aku mau kau, manager bodoh, temani aku membeli sesuatu!"

* * *

**Update chapter 3~~ aye aye~~ apdet kilat nih, abis pada minta apdet kilat *plak***

**Bagaimana? Hope you like it~ See you soon! *lari dengan kecepatan Sena***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Mamori dan Hiruma… ber'kencan'?

* * *

**

"Hiruma, kita mau kemana sih?"

"Ikuti saja aku, manager sial!" jawab Hiruma seraya menarik tangan Mamori.

"Tapi sakit, tahu! Kau tidak tahu betapa kekarnya tanganmu itu, hah?" Mamori menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Hiruma, namun Hiruma menarik tangan yang satunya lagi. Apa daya, akhirnya Mamori pun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Hiruma.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan toko aksesori. Mamori terkesiap melihat plang toko tersebut. _Hiruma.. dia betul-betul akan membelikan perhiasan untuk cewek itu..? _pikirnya. Seketika jantung Mamori berdetak kencang.

"Aku tidak tahu selera cewek. Sedangkan kau cewek, coba kau pilih salah satu aksesori ini." Perintah Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk sambil melongo dan masuk ke dalam toko yang nuansanya berwarna putih dan pink tersebut. Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya dari cat-cat dinding yang warnanya menyolok itu.

"Pusing… sebaiknya kau cepat, manager bodoh." Keluhnya sambil menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mamori mengubrak-abrik bagian cincin dan gelang. Hiruma menunggunya di depan pintu. Lalu saat dia melihat-lihat di bagian kalung, matanya terpaku kepada satu kalung berbentuk hati berwarna silver.

"Lucunya…" ucap Mamori sambil mengangkat kalung itu dari tempatnya. "Hei, Hiruma, bagaimana kalau ini—"

Mamori terkejut mendapatkan Hiruma yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan begitu serius. Sekejap, muka Mamori memanas. "Hiruma..?"

Hiruma berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil kalung itu. Dia memperhatikannya selama beberapa detik, lalu berjalan ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

* * *

**Mamori's POV**

Aku bingung. Apa perasaan ini? Aku tidak pernah mengalami perasaan aneh ini sebelumnya… haruskah kutanyakan kepada Suzuna, atau yang lain? Tidak… tidak usah. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.

Apa maksudnya ini? Jantungku berdetak kencang. Mukaku memanas. Lulutku melemas. Semua terjadi bersamaan saat aku sedang bersama Hiruma. Ya, Hiruma, seorang setan bertaring yang sangat suka memakai kekerasan.

Jangan-jangan… aku.. menyukai Hiruma? Rasanya tidak mungkin sekali.

Tapi, bisa jadi. Karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hiruma… sebenarnya itu untuk siapa?" tanya Mamori saat mereka berdua sedang di tengah perjalanan menuju stasiun.

"Untuk ibu tetanggaku."jawab Hiruma asal. Mamori mengeluarkan suara seperti 'pfft' yang sangat pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. _Ada ada saja alasannya, _batin Mamori. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau bertanya-tanya, dasar manager sial,"

"Tidak, aneh saja kau membeli sesuatu yang 'berkerlap-kerlip'…" Mamori menekankan kata _berkelap-kelip_. Hiruma ber'ck'.

Tanpa terasa mereka berdua sudah di depan rumah Mamori. Sebelum Mamori membuka pagar rumahnya, dia menengok ke arah Hiruma.

"Hiruma, ucapkan selamat kepada tetanggamu itu dariku, ya. Karena dia akan segera menjadi orang pertama yang menerima hadiah darimu," canda Mamori yang dilanjutkan oleh tawanya.

"Tidak akan, manager sial." Hiruma membalikkan badannya dan mengambil haluan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi baru satu langkah, dia berhenti. "Ah, ya, untuk hari ini…"

Mamori tidak sabar menunggu kata selanjutnya. Dia sampai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dia mengira Hiruma akan berkata 'Terima Kasih' atau semacamnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia kecewa karena Hiruma berkata "Tidak jadi,"

Tapi kemudian ada yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi. Saat Mamori berjalan 2 langkah dari depan pagarnya, Hiruma mengucapkan kata yang tidak mungkin akan didengar oleh Mamori lagi. Kata yang sangat aneh, sehingga membuat Mamori pusing. Kata terlangka yang belum pernah didengar olehnya selain terima kasih—walau Hiruma pernah mengucapkannya sekali saat mereka _chatting_.

"Met tidur… Mamori."

* * *

**Whawhahwahwaha XD saya nggak bisa apdet banyak-banyak nih minggu ini.. paling banyak 2 chapter lah. Hoho *plak* gimana, gimana? Makin seru? Apa makin garing? Sarannya ditunggu ya.. pastinya dengan jalan REVIEW ^^. Tapi usahain jangan sampai flame ya, kalau emang mau kasih kritik. Arigatou~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: "Met malam… Mamori". Kata teraneh yang pernah didengar Mamori. Sebenarnya, tidak akan aneh jika yang mengucapkan kalimat itu bukan Hiruma!

* * *

**

Mamori berhambur masuk ke rumahnya dengan wajah merona yang sepertinya membuat Ibunya terganggu.

"Aku pulang, bu," kata Mamori sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Selamat datang, Mamori, kau kenapa? Mukamu merah, kau demam?" tanya ibunya.

"Eh? … Yang benar, bu? Aku—aku tidak demam kok bu.."

"Lho, kok kau malah tanya balik. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Ibunya menghampirinya dan memegang dahi Mamori dengan punggung tangannya. "Iya… suhumu normal. Baiklah, cepat ke atas dan mandi."

"Baik, bu!" Mamori berlari menaiki anak tangga. Langkahnya terhenti oleh perkataan ibunya yang membuatnya merasa dibodohi oleh Hiruma.

"Mamori, katanya kau ke Shibuya untuk beli gaun? Sekarang, mana gaunnya?"

Mamori terdiam sebentar. "Astaga, ibu! Aku sangat lupa! Aduh, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" panik Mamori. "Aku… sepertinya aku akan beli gaun itu besok saja deh, bu."

* * *

'Met malam, Mamori,'

Anezaki Mamori tersentak dan segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia segera mengatur nafasnya. "… Mimpi itu lagi…"

Ya. Semenjak Hiruma memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya itu, Mamori selalu memimpikan hal tersebut malam malam setelahnya. Suaranya saat memanggil namanya terngiang terus menerus di otak Mamori. Dengan segera Mamori menampar dirinya.

"Mamori, untuk apa sih kau memikirkan hal itu terus? Tak ada yang spesial dari kata Mamori, kan?" Mamori berbicara kepada dirinya. Ia bangun dan mengambil seragam SMU Deimon-nya. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku kepada kalender di ujung ruangan. Dia melihat tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Tanggal 25. Hari ini. Dia membaca tulisan di bawah lingkaran itu. "… Latihan terakhir sebelum kelulusan.."

* * *

"YA-HA~~ lari lebih cepat lagi, bocah-bocah sial!" Hiruma menembakkan AK-47 seraya menyeringai setan. Sena, Monta, Kurita, dan yang lainnya berusaha menambah kecepatan, yang tidak mengubah apa-apa. Mamori memperhatikan anggota-anggota Devil Bat yang malang berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak jelas dari bangku pelatih. Kadang cepat, kadang memelan, kadang berhenti. Kurita sampai jatuh beberapa kali, membuat gempa kecil. Tapi ada dua orang yang masih bersemangat, yaitu Taki (yang memakai gerakan berputar tak jelasnya) dan Sena.

Lalu pandangan Mamori beralih ke setan berambut spike pirang, Hiruma. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kata-katanya kemarin. Dengan cepat Mamori menepuk wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Akhirnya salah satu peluru bazooka milik Hiruma meletus—tanda latihan selesai. Semua anggota kegirangan dan berhamburan masuk ke ruang klub. Mamori membagikan handuk dan sport drink untuk para pemain. Saat selesai membagikan handuk, Mamori menyadari bahwa masih tersisa satu handuk dan sport drink. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan, melihat siapa yang tidak ada. Dia pun menyadari kalau Hiruma tidak ada di dalam ruangan klub.

"Eh, Sena, apa kau lihat Hiruma?" tanya Mamori kepada Sena yang sedang merapikan isi tasnya.

"Eh?" jawab Sena sambil melihat ke sekliling ruangan. "Bukannya tadi dia masuk bersama kita?" lanjutnya sambil menggaruk kepala kebingungan.

"O-oh… kalau kau, Monta? Apa kau melihat Hiruma?" Mamori beralih ke Monta yang dengan segera mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

Mamori menghela napas lalu berjalan keluar untuk mencari Hiruma. "Dimana sih, Hiruma?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri seraya melihat-lihat ke sekeliling lapangan. Dia mencari sampai ke pojok sekolah, namun hasilnya nihil. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul suara 'kresek' dari semak-semak di belakang Mamori.

Mamori mengendap untuk melihat benda di balik semak itu. Dia mendapati pemain bernomor punggung 1 Devil Bat sedang bermain laptop. "Hiruma?"

Sang setan meliirk ke arah Mamori lalu dengan segera menutup laptopnya. "Untuk apa kau kesini, hei manager sialan?"

Mamori sedikit terkejut. _Hiruma masih memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, ternyata, _ucapnya dalam hati.

"Habis, kau menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Nih, handuk dan soft drink-mu," Mamori melemparkan handuk dan botol berwarna merah. Dengan segera Hiruma meminum soft drink-nya dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. "Ne, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hiruma?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang merancang strategi di laptop?"

"Bukan itu. Biasanya kau bermain laptop di ruang klub, kan? Lagipula, ini kan hari terakhir kita berlatih di Deimon, seharusnya kau minta maaf atau berterima kasih kepada para anggota,"

Hiruma mengunyah permen karet yang rasanya hambar itu. "Tidak perlu. Ini bukan hari terakhirku. Aku akan tetap di Devil Bat. Walau tidak bermain, aku bisa tetap mengajar mereka." Hiruma menatap lurus ke langit sore. Baru kali ini dia berkata sesuatu mengenai Amefuto tanpa menyeringai. Mamori mengangguk tanda setuju. Dia juga berpikir untuk tetap menjadi anggota Devil Bat.

"Aku juga, masih ingin menjadi manager AmeFuto," ucap Mamori. "Rasanya waktu terlalu cepat berjalan, yah," Mamori ikut-ikutan memandangi matahari terbenam. Hiruma tersenyum. Sekali lagi, tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai. Membuat dada Mamori mati rasa saking cepatnya jantungnya berdebar.

* * *

CHATBOX

PinkuMori, DevilBatBoss

DevilBatBoss: Maaf, tadi away  
DevilBatBoss: Ada apa?

PinkuMori: Kau sudah beli kado untuk cewek yang kau sukai itu?

DevilBatBoss: Sudah  
DevilBatBoss: Ditemani oleh managerku

PinkuMori: Apa?

DevilBatBoss: Kenapa?

PinkuMori: Tidak  
PinkuMori: Ah, aku harus off. Malam

PinkuMori left the chat.

* * *

**Mamori's POV**

"… _Manager_ku?" bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

Jadi, bukan aku orang yang dimaksud Hiruma selama ini?

Tunggu.

Kenapa aku berharap seperti ini? Aku kan, tidak menyukai Hiruma. Ayolah, untuk apa aku berpikir seperti itu? Bukannya seharusnya aku mendukung Hiruma? Oke, Mamori, berpikirlah jernih…

Tidak bisa.

Saat aku berusaha menghilangkan Hiruma dari pikiranku, aku malah semakin membayangkannya. Ya, jujur, aku sedikit berharap kalau yang disukainya adalah aku. Ya, _aku. _Miris sekali. Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

Aku menyukai seorang setan. Aku suka Hiruma. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

Aku.. terlibat cinta yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin terbalas…

* * *

**UFUFUFU. DAMN MY BRAIN. IT DIDN'T WORK LAST NIGHT. Baru kepikiran sekarang. Ugh *headslams* =="a**

**So, so, so, gimana? :3 target saya tamat di chapter 10, kalo bisa lebih kurang lagi. E-he. (gananya)**

**Review, ne~? owo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Air mata turun dari mata biru Mamori saat dia menyadari perasaannya kepada orang yang harus dibantu percintaannya… Hiruma.

* * *

**

Shibuya.

Siang itu sangat panas—matahari lebih terik dari biasanya. Mamori dan Suzuna berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian Shibuya. Mereka akan membeli gaun Mamori untuk pesta prom kelulusan Deimon besok.

"Ne, Mamo-nee, lihat! Itu lucu banget, kan?" kata cewek ber-_inlineskate _sambil menunjuk salah satu gaun di etalase toko. Tapi Mamori tidak merespon. Hal ini membuat Suzuna Nampak sedikit khawatir.

"Mamo-neechan!" seru Suzuna kepada sang manager DDB.

"Uh, ke-kenapa, Suzuna?" akhirnya Mamori merespon. Suzuna menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mamo-nee kenapa, sih? Belakangan ini Mamo-nee murung terus…" tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terlintas di otak Suzuna. "Jangan-jangan Mamo-nee dengan You-nii putus, ya?"

"H-haah? Suzuna, jangan mengada-ngada, deh…" Mamori tiba-tiba teringat_ chat_nya dengan Hiruma. Dia kembali murung.

Mamori meremas handphone-nya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak _online _di situs _Ai wo Mitsukeru. _Dia terlalu takut untuk _chat_ dengan Hiruma lagi. Suzuna khawatir akan sikap nee-chan-nya itu. Suzuna pun menepuk pundak Mamori.

"Mamo-nee, kau bisa, kok, cerita tentang apa yang terjadi… kali ini aku tidak akan mengumbarnya, deh, aku janji!" kata Suzuna ceria sambil membentuk huruf 'V' di udara. Mamori diam sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Unn, nggak, aku benar-benar nggak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya, Suzuna, sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Justru kata-kata itu membuat Suzuna semakin khawatir.

* * *

Akhirnya Mamori pulang ke rumah dengan membawa _paperbag _besar yang berisi gaun berwarna putih _backless _dengan renda sederhana, sandal _highheels _putih yang bertali, dan sepasang sarung tangan putih se-sikut. Dia mencoba memakainya, dan menurutnya lumayan, tetapi jika orang lain melihatnya pasti akan berteriak "CANTIKNYA!" atau "KYAAA!" atau malah, pingsan.

"Untuk apa aku tampil seheboh ini? Hiruma saja sudah punya orang yang disukainya…"

Lalu dia teringat tatapan Hiruma saat di toko aksesori. Kemudian berubah menjadi Hiruma yang tersenyum saat hari terakhir latihan mereka. Semua momen-momen indah bersama Hiruma terlintas di pikirannya…

"Hiruma… sebenarnya siapa cewek yang kau sukai itu…?"

Mamori memeluk bantalnya erat-erat.

* * *

**Mamori's POV**

Kenapa aku baru menyadari perasaan itu, saat besok kita harus berpisah? Terlebih, besok adalah hari dimana cewek yang kau suka menerima kalung itu… aku berpikir betapa beruntungnya cewek itu.

Hiruma… tolong beritahu aku… agar aku bisa rela melepasmu…

* * *

**Normal POV**

CHAT

Users: DevilBatBoss, PinkuMori

DevilBatBoss: Hei  
DevilBatBoss: Kemana saja kau?

PinkuMori: Banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan.  
PinkuMori: Hei, prom Deimon itu besok, kan? Berarti kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu besok?

DevilBatBoss: Ya  
DevilBatBoss: Doakan, ya

Mamori bimbang untuk mengetik kata 'ya'. Dia tidak bisa mendukung Hiruma. Tapi dia sudah sejauh ini. Dia tidak bisa kembali. Dengan sangat berat hati, Mamori melanjutkan chat-nya.

PinkuMori: Ya, pasti ^^

Tiba-tiba datang handphone-nya bergetar. Mamori meng-_exit_ browsernya terlebih dahulu, lalu membaca tulisan di layar.

_1 new e-mail  
Yoichi Hiruma_

"Hiruma..?" dengan jari bergetar dia membuka e-mail itu. E-mail singkat itu bersubjek 'Manager Sial!' yang membuat Mamori lesu. Tanpa basa-basi dia membaca isinya. Isinya berbunyi:

_Hei manager sial, cepat ke depan rumahmu. Aku di balik tiang listrik di depan rumah sialmu. Waktumu 1 menit sejak e-mail ini diterima. Kalau telat satu detik saja, aku akan melempar granat ke dalam rumahmu."_

Karena Mamori tidak ingin rumahnya hancur, dengan cepat ia menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Saat membuka pintu rumahnya, dia melihat cowok dengan kaos hitam dan jaket merah Devil Bat.

"Hiruma!" sapa Mamori sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Nih," tanpa basa basi dia memberikan kotak, bungkus kado, dan, kalung hati yang mereka beli beberapa hari lalu. "Karena kau cewek, pasti kau bisa kan membungkus kado? Bungkuskan. Cepat. 10 menit."

Mamori melongo sebentar, lalu dia sadar kalau dia hanya diberikan waktu 10 menit oleh Hiruma. Dengan cekatan Mamori membungkus kalung tersebut. Dia memperhatikan kalung itu selama beberapa detik, kemudian memasukkan ke kotak.

Dia ingin menangis lalu memeluk Hiruma dan melarangnya menyatakan perasaan kepada orang itu—tapi tidak bisa. Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

"Nih, sudah tuh," katanya sambil menyerahkan kotak kado berisi kalung.

"Kerja bagus," tanggap Hiruma terhadap kotak itu. "Sampai bertemu besok, manager sialan," lalu Hiruma pun segera menghilang dari bayangan.

Meninggalkan Mamori yang bercucuran air mata.

* * *

**Ugyaaa~ beberapa jam lalu saya lemah-letih-lesu dan nggak bisa mikir… tapi setelah dapet review yang berisi pujian-pujian… saya jadi semangat! Arigatou, minna-chama~~ TTwTT *tangis bahagia* /lebay/ see you at next chapter~~**


	7. Chapter 7

Entah karena ia memang mengantuk atau kelelahan—Mamori terbangun dengan _mood _yang kurang mendukungnya untuk pergi ke prom sore ini. Dia melirik gaunnya yang tergantung di gagang lemari.

"Hari ini prom, ya…" katanya sambil menguap. Lalu ia melirik ke jam dinding yang terpampang tepat di atas kusen pintu. Seketika ia membelakak. "APA? Su- sudah jam 12 siang?"

Dengan cepat Mamori menyambar handuknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai menggosok gigi, dia memakai baju seragam Deimon untuk yang terakhir kalinya, memasukkan gaun beserta perlengkapannya ke tas, dan berhambur keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam, yang membuat ibunya keheranan.

* * *

SMU Deimon.

"Mamori-neesan!" sapa Sena sambil berlari ke arah Mamori, yang diikuti oleh Monta.

"Hei, Sena, Monta!" Mamori berusaha agar dia terlihat ceria seperti biasanya.

"Mamori-san, hari ini murid kelas 3 akan mengadakan prom, kan?" ujar Monta. Mamori mengangguk.

"Yep, yang berarti, ini hari terakhirku di Deimon…" Mamori terlihat sedikit lesu, namun dengan segera berubah menjadi ceria. "Ah, tapi, aku janji kok, kalau sudah di Universitas nanti pun, aku pasti akan sering datang dan mengamati kalian berlatih!" ucap Mamori sambil mengacungkan tanda perdamaian yang bisa diartikan juga sebagai tanda janji. Sena dan Monta mengangguk penuh semangat. Kemudian, Sena melihat jam yang ada di tangannya.

"Ah, sudah jam 1, Mamori-neesan! Bukannya acara dimulai jam setengah 2 di Hall?"

"Ah, benar juga! Aku harus segera kesana! _Sayonara, _Sena, Monta!" Mamori melambaikan tangan kepada kedua bocah cebol itu dan segera berlari menuju Hall.

* * *

Hall SMU Deimon.

Semua orang sudah terlihat rapih, kecuali Mamori. Mamori baru akan memakai gaunnya saat suara seorang MC menggema.

"Ya, semua, dengan ini kita buka acara terakhir kita di SMU Deimon!" yang diiringi oleh riuh sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan para murid kelas 3. Mamori jadi makin buru-buru.

"Mamori, sudah selesai, belum?" kata salah satu teman Mamori yang menjaga ruang ganti tempat Mamori sedang memakai gaunnya itu, sebut saja namanya Aya.

"Sebentar lagi, Aya! Aku sedang merapihkan rambutku!" sahut Mamori dari balik tirai. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang putri cantik yang mengenakan gaun putih, high heels putih dan rambut yang di cepol (?) di atas keluar dari dalam ruang ganti.

"Ma-Mamori? Kau cantik banget, lho, Mamori!" kagum Aya. Mamori tersenyum. "Sungguh? Terima kasih, ya, Aya!"

Lalu mereka pun keluar dari ruang ganti dan… semua mata menuju ke Mamori, baik cowok maupun cewek. Mereka bergumam hal-hal seperti "Cantiknya…" atau "Pasti Anezaki jadi _Queen Prom, _deh!" dan "Kayak putri, ya…". Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum. Namun dia belum menemukan orang yang ia cari-cari; Hiruma. Dia melihat sekeliling, dan…

Terlihat cowok mengenakan tuxedo dengan rambut pirang spike yang rapi.

"Hiruma..?" gumamnya, sangat pelan, sehingga orang-orang tak akan mendengarnya. Kemudian Hiruma pun memisahkan diri dari kerumunan, bercelingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Mamori yang tidak ingin kehilangan jejak, mengikuti Hiruma. Tapi saat dia berlari, dia menabrak seorang cewek yang sama cantik dengannya.

"Ma-maaf—Ka-Karin…?"

"Ma-Mamori?"

Mamori sedikit tersentak. Hal itu membuat jantungnya menyesak.

"Karin, kenapa kau disini? Bukankah.. kau bukan murid Deimon?"

"Ya memang, a-aku kesini karena diundang oleh Hiruma,"

DHEG. Jantung Mamori berhenti. Hiruma? Lalu ia memperhatikan Karin sebentar dan terlintas di benaknya tentang ciri-ciri cewek yang disukai Hiruma. Baik, ramah, cantik… Karin.

Pasti Karin.

"Maaf, aku permisi!" Mamori berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke luar Hall sambil berderai air mata.

* * *

**Mamori'sPOV**

Ternyata benar, bukan aku. Itu Karin. Bukan aku!

Kalau bukan Karin, siapa lagi? Dia cantik, lalu baik… selain itu dia diajak oleh Hiruma!

Kurasa sudah saatnya untukku untuk mengucapkan perpisahan kepada cintaku…

* * *

**Normal**

Mamori lelah berlari. Akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah bangku di depan taman. Dia duduk disitu, lalu menutupi wajahnya. Mendadak, ada suara, yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, manager bodoh?"

Mamori menoleh ke arah sang sumber suara di belakangnya yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Matanya membelakak. "Hi-Hi-Hiruma..?"

Hiruma maju ke depan, berdiri di depan Mamori, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "A-Aduh! Hiruma, saki—"

Hiruma melemparkan sebuah kotak ke muka Mamori—kotak yang sangat dikenal Mamori. Kotak kalung tersebut.

"E-eh?"

"Buka," perintah Hiruma.

"A-aku sudah tahu isinya, kok… ini kan kotak yang isinya kalung, kan..?"

"Baguslah kalau sudah tahu, tapi tetap saja, cepat buka,"

Mamori sedikit mengangguk dan membuka kotak itu. Isinya, yaitu kalung hati yang mereka beli bersama. "Lalu, apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Untukmu,"

"Hah?"

"Dasar manager bodoh! Masa kata segitu singkat saja tidak dengar, sih! Untukmu!" terlihat sirat sirat pink di pipi Hiruma. Mamori terbengong selama beberapa detik, memproses kata-kata Hiruma kemudian menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mamori mengangkat kalung itu.

"Kenapa… ini untukku?" suara Mamori bergetar.

"Bukannya kau yang menyarankanku untuk membeli perhiasan?"

Otak Mamori berputar. Dia bilang begitu… berarti…

"Dasar, kalau mau menguntit setidaknya lakukan dengan benar, dong! PinkuMori sial!

Mamori terkejut. "Kau tahu itu aku—sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal kau chat denganku, kekeke." Hiruma menyeringai garing.

"Bagaimana bisa..?" Mamori terheran heran. Hiruma terkekeh lagi.

"Kekeke, saat aku bilang aku bernomor punggung 1. Kau langsung bilang aku ini kapten. Lalu username-mu itu, sangat jelas menunjukkan dirimu, manager sialan," jelas Hiruma. Mamori menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu. _Dasar bodoh, aku iniii!_ Pikirnya.

"La-lalu, kenapa kau mengundang Karin…?"

"Karin? Koizumi Karin? Aku juga mengundang Taka Honjo, Takeru Yamato dan yang lain-lain kok. Kami akan merayakan prom sambil membicarakan Amefuto. Kekeke."

"A- apa? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang…?"

"Bilang apa?"

"Bilang, kau suka padaku, kenapa tidak saat chat?"

"He? Aku suka pada manager sialan?" canda Hiruma yang membuat Mamori kaget lagi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Hiruma kembali tertawa. "HAHAHAHAHA! Dasar, ternyata aku memang lebih pintar daripada kau, manager sial!" Mamori menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda mengambek. Hiruma yang sudah selesai tertawa mengelus kepalanya.

"Ya… bercanda." Ujar Hiruma pada akhirnya. "Mana mungkin aku menyatakan langsung, dasar Mamori sial,"

Tanpa babibu Hiruma meluncurkan mulutnya ke mulut mungil Mamori. Mamori yang kaget pada awalnya, juga menciumnya balik pada akhirnya. Saat mulut mereka berpisah, Hiruma membelai pipi merah Mamori dan mencium dahinya. "Dan aku memaksamu untuk jadi malaikat, mendampingiku, sang setan."

Muka Mamori memerah, dan air kembali meluncur dari matanya. Tapi kali ini bukan untuk menangisi Hiruma yang akan bersama cewek lain, namun tangis bahagia. Mamori mengaitkan kedua tangannya, melingkari leher Hiruma.

"Ya… aku mau… sangat mau!" katanya sambil terisak.

Hiruma hanya bisa tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut cewek yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya itu.

* * *

… **hanya perasaan saya saja atau memang akhirannya garing? Ya, oke, yang penting akhirnya fic ini saya nyatakan SELESAI *cries in joys* TT/w/TT dan ada beberapa Special Thanks:**

**Specially for Hiruma Yoichi dan Anezaki Mamori! I can't write this fict without you two! *iyelah***

**Para anggota Devil Bats! Yosh! XD**

**Ah, kepada Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke! Kalo mereka berdua nggak bikin ES21, pasti gabakal ada juga nih fic! *taboked***

**Wireless rumah saya! Yang selalu menemani saya saat apdeet fic!**

**Dan yang paling, paling, paling, terimakasih: READERS DAN REVIEWERS! Ya ampun, saya terharu sekali! Makasih banyak buat para reviewers! Komen-komennya membangkitkan semangat saya! Lalu para readers.. waktu saya liat status pembaca fic saya… banyak! Makasih banget! Saya hampir nangis! ;;;w;;; *maap, yang satu ini emang rada lebay***

**Hontou ni arigatou, minna-chama! Sayonara! Semoga saya bisa tetep aktif disini! XDXD

* * *

**

**FIN  
**


End file.
